The Hunger Games Series: Alternate Endings
by TheStoriesWillNeverEnd
Summary: A Collection of mini-stories written by me and other authors on different ways The Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay could have ended. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games and there may be some stories unsuitable for children.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Hello!**

**So this is my new 'story' The Hunger Games Series: Alternate Endings. I mean really, it's a collection of one-shots, two-shots and possibly more on different alternate endings to The Hunger Games. Whether these alternate endings to Finnick and Annie (because honestly, who liked that fact that Finnick died?), when Katniss and Peeta have children, when Katniss admits that she loves Peeta, whether Prim dies, where Gale goes after Mockingjay, etc. Typically, since these are pretty short stories, there not things like 'Catching Fire with a twist' with 50 chapters or something. If I ever write one of those, it will be a different story.**

**Usually each mini-story is NOT connected to another, unless it states so. And just to mention, you can imagine this story might get quite long over time!**

**But I'd also like you to contribute! If you can think of any brilliant alternate endings, please feel free to PM to me and I can post them onto the story! I'd prefer reasonably longish stories (Eg. 700 or so words at least), but if they are any shorter, I may post them in the same 'chapter' as another story. Please state in your PM if this is a one-shot, two-shot, etc, so I can plan ahead. And yes, I will be running a competition. Once I post at least three stories (this includes stories written by others), I will be holding a competition to decide on the best story of the month, where everyone can decide on the best story from a selection of nominations. NB: You can nominate a story by PM or by reviewing.**

**Also, when you PM me a story, please explain in a couple of sentences for the beginning where and when this story is happening from, and who it's about (so not part of the actual story, just a short summary so people know what your talking/writing about.**

**Finally, I will do a disclaimer now, so we don't need to do one at the beginning of every story.**

**Disclaimer: We, fans of the Hunger Games, do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters as they belong to Suzanne Collins. We only own the stories that we write based on this amazing series, and any new characters that we make up.**

**So. I'm not gonna say 'blah reviews then I'll post a new 'chapter'. I will just post whenever I think and write one or receive one from an author (BTW, you will get ALL the credit if you submit a story!) but it would be nice if we could get some reviews! Thank You!**

**But of course, most of all, enjoy reading!**

**TheStoriesWillNeverEnd xxx**


	2. On Stranger Tides - Finnick and Annie

On Stanger Tides - Finnick and Annie

**So this is the first story in The Hunger Games Series: Alternate Endings. I actually first thought of the idea to have a The Hunger Games Series: Alternate Endings when I was writing this story. I just thought that there are so many ways that it could have ended instead, so I could bring all these ideas together?**

**It's written in 3rd person (which is weird for me, since I usually write in 1st person) because I wanted to capture everyones' feelings and actions.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Annie's routine is simple. Every evening she goes to the beach with her son, Finnick Jr, and they'd stand in the shallow water facing the Sun. It was this time when she would remember Finnick and all his goodness. Finnick Jr, or Finn, was completely unaware of the purpose of their journey, but enjoyed the experience all the same. Every night he would ask his Mom 'Sun?" to ask if they were effectively going to see the Sun. Sun was the third word Finn could say. The first was Mommy; the second was Daddy because Annie couldn't bare to not here that from him, so she mentioned it every day, and he soon caught it.

Except this night was different. Today was exactly two years after the end of the war, so Annie was held up, but she was determined to get to a beach anyway. It was her way, and it was a way to deal with the loss of Finnick. She knew Finnick would be proud of her, to come up with this way. Yet Annie was running short of time, so she walked to the nearest beach, which was not her usual one. Finn trailed behind, but he wasn't tired. Finn if anything was one a sugar rush type mood. When they got there, the night was already in and the Sun was gone. She had the moon though, and that was all Annie needed. Finn, however, had other ideas. He recently had learnt how to walk, and ever since then, Annie has been wishing that she could keep Finn on a lead. Finn made his way right through the water, so Annie rushed after him. Finn made it difficult for his mother, turning direction whenever he got the chance. Annie laughed and was truly happy for a moment. A perfect moment. It just wasn't under Annie's knowledge that someone was watching them.

Someone had been watching them for a long time, ever since they first set foot on the white sandy beach. He'd been here with a Doctor, who'd decided that he first had to get used to the smells and sounds first, before reuniting with Annie. He'd survived. Finnick Odair had survived. Finnick was disappointed at this initial instruction, but he'd agreed to it because if he complied, he'd be able to see Annie straight after. He didn't expect her to have someone else with her.

How Finnick survived remained a question, because nobody really knows. Katniss believed she saw Finnick get killed, but was this just another one of the Capitol's tricks? Was he protected somehow? By a person, or even by the trident given to him by Beetee? What ever the answer, he survived. He was found unconscious, and was whisked to hospital right away. Nobody knew other than the three Doctors looking after him, before they were unsure of whether Finnick would pull through. It took almost two years, but he eventually did. He was of course, completely surprised by the fact that the war had ended and it had been two years since that point, but he pushed that out of his mind since his priority was Annie. Especially since it had been two years. It took a while to get permission, and for the files of papers to run through the system, but the odds were in Finnick's favour, as he was eventually given the all clear. He could return home.

So Finnick had been with his Doctor. That was until Annie appeared. The Doctor heard the voice first, so he dragged a confused Finnick to behind a tree, but when Finnick heard Annie, he couldn't believe it was her. More so, he was astounded to see that Annie was carrying a child in her arms. Finnick slowly moved from behind the tree, but was given a warning by the Doctor not to take things super fast. Annie was going to have to adjust. Finnick had quietly made his way down the cold white sand, but listened on to Finnick and Annie. When she laughed, it was like the whole world came crashing down on him. It was his Annie. His beautiful kind Annie, and she was alive. Even Finnick had not heard Annie laugh in a long time.

The thought did not strike him until he was fit down by the edge of the water that the child was his. He looked at the young boy. It was true, this young boy looked a bit like him. In fact, he looked exactly like Finnick, just a lot younger. His toothy grin shone as little Finn caught sight of Finnick, and Finn started pointing at him. Finnick's heart began to melt, and he was unsure if what he was feeling. Too much love, maybe?

Annie wasn't listening, she was standing still ankle deep in the water. Little Finn pointed and made noises, trying to catch his mother's attention, but Annie was fixed. When Finn gave up, he waddled over to Annie and tugged lightly on her dress, still pointing at Finnick. Finnick was trying to find air, and found the salty comforting kind that he knew. Annie ignored Finn's protests, and tried to draw him to something else. She picked him up and put him in her hip. The water from his little legs and feet dripped back into the calm ocean. It was now Annie's turn to point. Not at Finnick, but at the stars. "Look Finn!" She said quietly, but still loud enough for Finnick to hear perfectly. "Your Daddy and I used to watch these stars." Finnick looked above him. It was true, they had. They'd done so before the Quarter Quell had even been announced. He smiled to himself. His toes were just starting to get wet, and the sea was starting to come in. "You know Finn, he looked a lot like you," Annie whispered.

"Daddy?" Finn called, catching the word.

"Yes, Daddy. He was the best person in the World, and you know what, he would be proud of you," she explained. Except Finn was focusing on what she had previously said. He was intelligent enough to know what she meant. He looked at himself, before making that similarity with Finnick. Father and Son made eye contact yet again, and they both found that connection. Finnick stood there saying nothing, for he was in too much shock and happiness. It was Finn who beckoned Annie.

"Daddy!" Finn said giggly, pointing directly at Finnick. Finnick couldn't believe his eyes, nor anything around him. It was too good to be true. But it was real.

"No Finn. Daddy's not here. Daddy's up there, in the stars," Annie spoke, trying to get Finn not to persist, because otherwise she would fall apart. Yet she didn't need to, because Finnick found the words.

"Then what am I doing here?" He called out. Annie froze. She'd no idea whether what she'd was real, and she was so amazed to hear his voice. It sounded so real. She eventually turned, still holding Finn in her arms. However she almost dropped Finn, because the shock and purity of the moment was so unreal. So heartbreakingly beautiful. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, because she was so unsure of what to believe. She raised a hand, reaching out for him. The already silent night became even more so, and not another thing could be heard except for Annie. Finnick smiled, like his word was complete.

"Finnick..."

AND THE STORY CONTINUES, FOREVER.


	3. Sometimes - District 8 Female Tribute

**So, it's not really an alternate ending, except it is (in a way). It's the girl tribute from District 8 from the 74th Annual Hunger Games (the girl who was killed by the Careers because they saw the fire she started) reflecting back on her life (from heaven). It's a short oneshot that randomly came into my head, so yes, if you hadn't already worked out, I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in it. I only own the story based on an amazing trilogy.**

* * *

Sometimes, dying doesn't mean the end of life. Sometimes, dying is what makes us who we really are. Sometimes, dying is your destiny. Sometimes, to find that place where you are truly happy, you must travel travel to another place to find our where you truly belong; heaven.

I learnt that. I was never destined to win the Hunger Games, never. I guess never having support from a family, a real family, helped my chances. I'm glad Peeta and Katniss won, they deserved to. Peeta even stayed with me as I died, by the hands of the Careers. I suppose it was a good plan of his, to help protect Katniss. I was stupid to set that fire off, but at the time, it was the only thing I could think of. Distrcit 8 could live without me, and I could live without them. I never really fit in there. All the while I was working, I watched as young children played with their parents, an oppotunity I could never be granted, until now.

I found them. Here. I found them here in heaven. Turns out they were always watching over me. They didn't want me to die in the arena, but I'm so glad I did. I could never bear the thought of living on my own for the rest of my life. I needed them. Having two older siblings surprised me, but I love them very much. Even now, ten years on. We're never changing, never growing. We even have the choice to turn younger, which is exactly what my friend Breeze did. She died when the hospital shelter she was in burnt to the ground, killing her and everyone inside. Then she came here, and we became friends. We'd play in the always green grass, the distant stars, the glowing Sun. Then she made the decision to turn younger, to turn my age. I said no at first, but she's happy she did. Now we can dance forevermore.

I never saw myself again, I mean my human body. I refused to look at the human world, and see myself being buried. Not that i would have seen anyone cry. I had no one left then, nobody. Katniss won the war, and peace spread through the land, only hindering when the soft whispers of pain stung the people during the night. Nightmares. I look at the human world often now, taking in the deepness of the world around me, the scars that will never fade. They will eventually, but new problems will arise. Yet nothing like the Hunger Games. For the seventy-five years that went on for, the world was as its worse. Yet I've learned, that even the darkest points will spark into something more happy than life itself. The chance to be free.

Sometimes, life isn't fair. That was clear from the beginning. Sometimes, life is cruel, sometimes kind. But wherever life takes you, the most important thing is to remain strong, for your kindred spirit. Beautiful souls deserve happiness. Because sometimes, life was only the beginning.


End file.
